ALGUIEN TIENE LA CULPA
by Spolity Moody de Lupin
Summary: Una linda historia de ...mmmm pareja xD dejen Rews! Harry Ginny ONE SHOT COMPLETO


_Hola que onda? aca les escribe Spolity, con otro mas de sus One Shots mis alucinajes jajajaja. Es a base de una cancion. Va dedicado a mi hermana de alm: Anabella Black o._

_Se que a muchos les revuelve la panza la relacion de H/G pero tenemos que aceptarla uu y bueno...tiene un final que les agrada...no cuento nada mas. LEAN!_

_NOTA: lo que esta en mayusculas y negreado, es la cancion xD_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**FUI YO, POR QUE YA ESTABA TAN INDIFERENTE. OTRAS VECES DISTANTE, TAN LEJOS. NO SE, A LO MEJOR FUE ELLA TAMBIEN. QUE SIEMPRE ESTABA CELOSA, QUE NUNCA QUISO CREER, FUE ELLA O YO, FUE ELLA O YO.**

Después de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de Quidditch, la gente se aglutinaba alrededor de Harry, Ginny quería acercarse a el y decirle lo muy orgullosa que estaba y de su actuación en el campo, pero el ni siquiera la miro, se fue con todos los demás integrantes del equipo a Celebrar en la sala común.

Hermione, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo efusivamente. Ganaron, ganaron la copa y enfrente de la nariz de Slytherin. Ginny se quedo de brazos cruzados a mitad del campo, frotándolos por el frío

**LO SE, LO QUE TUVIMOS YA SE NOS FUE. PUDO MAS EL ORGULLO, PUDO MENOS LA FE. AMAR ES MUCHO MAS QUE UNA SOLA PALABRA, ES LA DIARIA BATALLA QUE OLVIDAMOS GANAR. FUE ELLA O YO, FUE ELLA O YO,**

En la sala habían gritos, porras, adornos, cerveza y cánticos de victoria. Harry se quedo un instante solo, en el tiempo en que los del equipo iban a felicitar al guardameta: Ron, que hizo su mejor demostración de la temporada. Ginny camino hacia Harry

-"Hola! muchas felicidades amor"

-"Gracias Ginny" dijo en el tono de voz mas normal que podía encontrar

-"Y bien? a quien le dedicas ese triunfo?" dijo esta, con la esperanza en la voz

-"¿a quien? Pues a Gryffindor! Por tercera vez consecutiva hemos ganado la copa!" la cargo y le dio un par de vueltas, todo para terminar en un beso en la mejilla.

Después la dejo ahí parada y se fue con el resto de su equipo, para felicitar a Ron. Nuevamente ella se veía sola a mitad de la sala.

**FUE ELLA, FUI YO Y YA ES TARDE PARA LOS DOS, POR QUE NOS LASTIMAMOS, POR QUE NO LA ESCUCHE, POR QUE ELLA ME DEJO TAN SOLO CUANDO MAS LA NECESITE. FUE ELLA, FUI YO. FUI YO POR QUE AUNQUE REALMENTE SIEMPRE LA AME. ME FALTO RETENERLA, QUE FALTO, NO LO SE.**

Amanece de nuevo, en todo el lugar se puede uno percatar que hubo fiesta.

Ginny bajo las escaleras de los dormitorios rápidamente para ir con Harry, pero este ya se veía salir de la sala con sus dos amigos. No la vio o no quiso verla; solo el sabe.

Ya abajo, Ginny se coló entre Ron y Harry al momento de sentarse.

-"Ah...Hola Ginny linda" le dio un diminuto beso en los labios

-"Hola Harry" dijo triste, tomo un plato y comenzó a servirse el desayuno. Después, no tuvo oportunidad de decirle nada, su "novio" hablaba con Ron, sobre sus respectivas participaciones en el partido de ayer por la noche.

Al final de la clase de la profesora Mc' Gonagall, Harry se quedo al ultimo, ya que la profesora se lo pidió

Minerva: -"Potter, lamento decirle que usted no podrá ir a Hogsmeade"

Harry: -"Pero por que? si ya hace tiempo que le di mi permiso"

Minerva: -"Lo se, pero su padrino esta muerto...es decir, que su palabra ya no es valida...de verdad lo siento mucho"

El muchacho sin decir nada mas, salió de ahí. El coraje le hacia un nudo en la garganta, no podía ni se atrevía a decirle algo mas.

Ginny que lo esperaba fuera, al verlo salir, corrió hacia el

Ginny: -"Que paso Harry' por que..."

Harry: -"No quiero hablar con nadie" dijo dejándola atrás, pero ella no se volvería a quedar ahí, como si fuera un juguete.

Ginny: -"Harry, por favor, dime que paso puedo ayudarte" le menciono, tomándole por el brazo

Harry: -"Déjame solo" y aparto su brazo de ella. Camino hacia los patios

Lo que hizo la chica, marco esta relación para siempre. Dejarlo ahí solo.

Hermione: -"No te preocupes Harry, seguro Ginny se quedara contigo, asi no te sentirás tan solo"

Harry: "Ginny? voltea a verla ¿te quedarías conmigo?"

Ginny: -"A que te refieres?"

Harry: -"Mc' Gonagall me negó el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade y ..."

Ginny: -"Ah...de eso, no olvídalo Harry, quede con Deán que iría con el a las tres escobas"

Harry: -"Pero por que? si tu y yo somos..."

Ginny: -"Eso es lo que no sé. No sé que somos, tu siempre me ignoras" y la chica se fue de ahí.

**QUIZAS FUE ELLA QUIEN YA NO ME ESPERABA, SIEMPRE ESTABA OCUPADA, SIEMPRE UN POCO MAS, FUE ELLA O YO, FUE ELLA, FUI YO Y YA ESTARDE PARA LOS DOS.**

Por la noche Ron, le comento a su amigo

-"No debes preocuparte, ya veras, se le pasara"

-"No lo se, ella se veía molesta...de verdad molesta"

Pasaron un par de días y la indiferencia de ella, hacia el, era muy notoria. A cualquier cosa que Harry la invitará o propusiera, ella ponía un pretexto, algunos muy buenos y otros, sacados de la manga.

-"Ginny...¿quieres ir conmigo?"

-"A donde? si estamos entre semana?"

-"Solo a caminar...yo necesito tener unas palabras contigo...y esto.."

-"Lo siento, Harry; pero no he terminado la tarea de Sprout"

-"La de quien? Pero si no ha dejado tarea?"

-"Tengo que hacerla" dijo con firmeza, dio media vuelta y se fue

-"Ginny! por favor vuelve! te necesito!"

-"Yo también te necesite y siempre me hiciste a un lado" Grito desde las escaleras

Harry recordó todos esos momentos en los que el, la aparto de su lado, en que la ignoró

-"He sido un estúpido" se repitió miles de veces hasta llegar a la sala común.

Harry pensaba que todos pasaría, que solo estaba buscando alguna manera de que el reaccionara, y vaya que lo hizo, el se sentía muy arrepentido con ella

**POR QUE NOS LASTIMAMOS, POR QUE NO LA ESCUCHE. POR QUE ELLA ME DEJO TAN SOLO CUANDO MAS LA NECESITE. POR QUE YO FUI MUY FRIO, ELLA PEDIA MAS CALOR.**

-"Ginny...soy de la idea de que, tu deberías hablar con Harry, y así poner los puntos sobre las i's" dijo Hermione muy seria

-"Herm, he intentado hacerlo, pero el solo me hace a un lado, como si yo fuera una..."

-"Cosa¿Cómo que, que cosa pasa?" dijo Ron furioso, al escuchar las palabras de Harry, a cerca de lo ocurrido

-"Si...lo siento, sé que todo ha sido por mi culpa...por que no la escuche...por que no la supe amar...y ahora, me dejo solo..."

-"Cuando mas lo necesito, él se porta así¿Por qué?" Recrimino Ginny, furiosa. Haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

-"Tal vez, ninguno de los dos se supo expresar...y así..." agrego Herm, pero del otro lado de los dormitorios Ron acomplejó las mismas palabras.

-"Y así fue como los dos, se separaron cada vez mas..."

-"Me siento muy apenado con ella, siempre fue una linda chica conmigo y yo me porte así"

-"De los arrepentidos quiere Dios Harry, así que deja las cosas como están ya y ve a hablar con ella" dijo Ron, en tono de mando. Harry se puso de pie; salió de los dormitorios y al pie de las escaleras se encontró con Ginny, al parecer habían salido al mismo tiempo de los cuartos

**NO SE QUE MAS SE PUEDE HACER SI LOS CULPABLES FUIMOS LOS DOS, FUE ELLA, FUI YO, FUE ELLA, POR QUE YO SE QUE FUI FRIO, ELLA PEDIA MAS CALOR Y YA NO SE QUE PUEDO HACER SI LOS CULPABLES FUIMOS LOS DOS, FUE ELLA, FUI YO, LA EXTRAÑO Y SE FUE**

-"Ginny, yo solo quería decirte que..."

-"Déjalo así Harry, entiendo todo. Pero aun así, creo que esto no va a funcionar mas"

-"Somos de la misma opinión entonces" dijo sonriente

-"Y quedaremos como amigos ¿cierto?" dudo un poco la pelorroja

-"Por supuesto...yo de hecho, venia a pedirte disculpas, y decirte que esto ya no..."

-"seria lindo, ni duradero, ni mágico...se acabo, lo se...eso se puede sentir"

Los dos chicos se miraron...ella quería besarlo por ultima vez, pero él quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Ella quería abrazarlo, pero él quería darse la vuelta y dejarla ahí. Ella quería decirle todos sus sentimientos ahogados, pero él solo quería decirle, gracias y adiós...pero sabe perfectamente que los sentimientos no se agradecen, por que no le pidió que se enamorara de él .

Ginny, salta a sus brazos sin que su pareja lo esperara, ella lo beso dulcemente, lo abrazo y le dijo un tierno te quiero y adiós. Harry se quedo mudo, solo le sonrío amablemente. Se separaron, se miraron y volvieron a subir las escaleras la mismo tiempo.

FIN


End file.
